High School sucks
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: Jack is shipped off to boarding school by his "loving" parents but its not all bad he finally makes some friends and joins the disciplinary comity but whats he going to do when he finds out the Night Students are Vampires. Crossover with Vampire Knight. Jack x multiple guys yes including Chase


**Hey here's a story i made when on a Red Bull high and thought hey what would it be like if Jack went to Cross Academy and this what came from it**

**Warning: Yaoi boyxboy lovin  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Xiaolin Showdown cause if I did there would be only guys at cross academy and would all be in a giant Harem  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jack sighed as he walked the barren grounds of his new living environment. He had with him a rolling suit case full of cloths, blue prints to robots, a picture of himself with Wuya etc. etc. Also a back pack that he packed with what was left of his Shen Gong Wu: The Serpent's tail, Falcon's eye, Shroud of Shadows, Heart of Jong, Reversing Mirror, Changing Chopsticks, and The Lunar Locket. It wasn't much he knew this but the monks had broken in and stolen most of his Wu they didn't challenge him to a showdown they just beat him up and made off with what they could carry leaving Jack with even more broken bones. The only ones that he's think would be of any use would be the shroud of shadows and Serpents tail and maybe the changing chopsticks once he finds some metal and some other parts that he needs to build robots he could then start working on nano technology.

Jack did some research on the town near the school and found that there were a few places he could buy the materials for building some robots. But he also found something else that there were a strange series of unexplained disappearances in the city upon learning this he knew he'd have to be careful in the city until he could build some robotic guards. Luckily Jack brought his tools with him so he wouldn't have to go from store to find the right kind of equipment that he'd need.

Jack let out a sigh as he thought back to earlier that day to when his mother told him he was going to a boarding school since he needed to learn how to socialize with people. She told him to think about all the young people he would meet and the friends he would make. He rolled his eyes at that knowing what it translated to.

_**Befriend people whose parents are filthy rich, son of bitches of the Upper class society so that the Spicer family can become even more so associated with other upper class families than it already is.**_

Jack didn't do well in school he was homeschooled until he was nine when his parents thought that he needed to get a life outside of the house let's just say things weren't pretty as by the end of the third day jack was ready to kill himself. He never as in _ever_ wanted to go back there again so that's why he studied hard and skipped a bunch of grades graduating at the age of ten and getting multiple college degrees at age eleven but had no parents to see him do accomplish either.

Jack made his way up three flights of stairs and looked made his way around until he finally found a door that was marked Head Master and entered.

The principle had been somewhat thrilled to have Jack there which was weird since normally the Headmasters of Prep schools were uptight, cranky, old Fucks.

But not Headmaster Kaien Cross had been happy to have him here. Jack internally wondered if he was like this to all the new students.

"Ah well now enough of my rambling, here's your schedule and room key" Headmaster Kaien Cross then pushed a button on his phone.

"Yuffie could you please send down my Darling Yuki please for me please" He asked his secretary over the intercom.

"Yuki will show you to your room and will help you get settled in" He said gleefully.

"Ah okay" Jack said quietly not really knowing how to deal with somebody being so positive towards him.

A few moments later a small brunet haired girl entered the room closing the door quietly behind her.

"Ah yes head master did you need something?" she asked with confusion written over her face as she was now fully inside and standing up straight.

Jack looked at her getting a good look at what the new school uniform looked like or at least the girl's version of it anyways.

"YUKI!" The Headmaster launched himself at her but she sidestepped and he face plated the wall.

The girl now known as Yuki closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yuki-chan that wasn't very nice" The headmaster complained like a child.

"Headmaster Cross how many times must I ask you not to call me that" She looked away "I'm not a little kid anymore"

"Ah but you'll always be my little girl Yuki-chan" the headmaster said now coddling her in his arms while she looked board with half lidded eyes.

She then took notice of Jack who was weirded out by this transaction.

"Ah is this the new student headmaster?"

"Huh" The said headmaster said snapping out of his gaze and then looked over at Jack.

"Oh yeah this is the new student…and call me Papa"

_Ah that explains it, he's his daughter_ Jack thought

The unmercifully she pried Headmaster Cross off her and walked over to Jack with a smile offering her hand.

"Hello and welcome to Cross Academy I hope you enjoy it here" Jack uneasily took her hand and shook it.

"Jack Spicer" He decided to drop the evil boy genius so people didn't think he was a freak well more so other than the white skin, red hair and eyes.

"Yuki Cross if you ever have any questions or problems just find me and I'll do my best to help"

"Oh okay"

The head master then spoke up in a dark and scary voice.

"If you ever lay one hand on my precious Yuki-chan I'll skin you alive."

Jack held up his hand to the head master who was looming over him.

"Ah that's not going to be a problem sir, I-I-I' like boys" Jack whispered that last part quietly while blushing.

"Eh?" The other two in the room cupped their ears to try and hear him.

Jack took a deep breath.

"I-I-It won't be a problem because I'm gay"

Jack closed his eyes waiting for the cruelty and yelling but it never came.

And just like that Headmaster Cross's face dropped and he was back to his flamboyant self.

"Oh well in that case have a good time"

They both left and once the door behind them was shut Yuki gave a closed eyed sigh.

They then started walking to what was going to be his future dorm room.

She then turned to jack who was looking down at his feet.

"Um you don't mind?" Jack said blushing.

"Mind what?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"T-That I'm gay"

She blinked.

"No, why should I?" Yuki asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well no but I'm just not used to people being okay with my sexuality" Jack looked down sadly.

"Oh hey you don't have to worry about that here the majority of the guys in the Night Class are Gay and everybody adores them so it's not really a big deal here" She tried to dismiss with the wave of her hand.

They then approached a door at the end of the hall.

"Ah here we are" Yuki said looking up and Jack noticed they were now right in front of a Dorm room that said 302.

"Ah here let's get you set up" She opened the door with his key and then gave it back to him.

Jack looked at the room with little interest as he walked in the room and placed his bag on his bed.

"Okay, curfew is right before sundown you have to be in your dorm before dark, Kay?" she asked with a smile.

Then she looked out the window with and was startled to remember something.

"Oh shit is it Sun down already? I got to go" Yuki made a dash for the door.

"Hey where are you going in such a rush?" Jack asked with only a little curiosity.

"Ah wait but I can't leave you alone I can't leave you alone so um come with me" she then grabbed his hand and they left his room but jack still had his backpack on.

* * *

Exiting a school gate were students with a white reverse color scheme of the day students.

Yuki had told Jack that the Night Students were upper class students who went to class at night due to some circumstances that she didn't really go into.

The majority of the Night School students weren't a problem it was just these few in particular who were so good looking as Yuki so put it that they had obsessive fans and needed to be escorted from their dorm gate to class.

Jack wondered why their dorm was surrounded by a ten foot brick wall.

_Hm, I'll have to check that out later_ He thought to himself.

Jack had decided to help her and keep the crazy obsessive fans back.

Jack was standing about ten feet away from Yuki amazed that such a tiny girl was able to hold so many people back.

But as he saw some of barracks about to fall over he went over to help her.

"Hey back it up you stupid crazy obsessed fans you can look at them all you want but you can't touch" Jack yelled at the screaming girls that Yuki was holding back.

Jack was now right beside her and upon noticing jack, whom they assumed was a new Disciplinary Committee, (that's who they call the people who patrol the school grounds at night) all the screaming ceased upon seeing Jack.

All of the girls eyes went wide before they all squealed in unison again all staring at him.

Jack sweat dropped at these crazy girls, and some guys, screams.

Noticing their lack of attention, the night students turned to see what had drawn the attention away from them.

They saw that everyone had crowded near a red haired boy they all were screaming out things ten times more love struck than anything that they have ever gotten, except maybe for Kaname. They were all disturbed by what they had heard.

"Oh My Gosh He's so cute!" One Girl squealed.

"Ah look at his skin it's as white like snow" Another yelled out

"And his hair is blood red" One in the back yelled

"Is he one of the night students?" Strangely enough one of the guys yelled out.

"He's cuter than Aido" To which Aido had a tick mark form on his head.

"He must be new" Concluded Seiren with her monotone voice filling the air.

Yuki who had abandoned her task of keeping the day students from the night had now taken up the task of trying to protect the boy with red hair from everyone who was trying to grab at him. When one person's hand got to close Yuki saw this and pulled him next to her in the center of the path, back to back, as they were now surrounded with Students that were getting to close for comfort and becoming so violent that Yuki was ready to pull out Artimes and start swinging.

Kaname's eyes narrowed and he was about to go over there but Aido beat him to the punch and started to causally walk over to one of the girls on the side line.

"Hey how are you today?" He asked trying to be as cute as he possibly could to get their attention but was promptly ignored.

Aido then jutted out his lip and stomped his way over to Yuki and the boy that she was trying to protect.

"Heh didn't imagine my first day here to go over like this" Jack said to Yuki scared, trying to avoid the ongoing hands that were trying to grab him.

"Hey you" Aido promptly was fuming at the two people getting all the attention that was his job.

None of the other Night Students tried to stop him since they didn't care, didn't want to get in-between all those people, or wanted Aido to tear the boy who was touching Yuki limb from limb (aka Kaname).

When they didn't respond he stomped towards then and put a hand on the boys shoulder to face him.

"Hey you-" But he was stopped dead in his tracks and made all the Night students gasp softly.

The boy had snow white skin, silky red hair, and blood red eyes. But the weird thing is they knew that he was human but yet had the features of a demon. They were all had their mouths hung open.

The boy looked at them as if in a daze with a raised brow draining out all other noise and just stared.

Shiki narrowed his eyes ever so slightly with a curious/suspicious look as he gazed upon the red haired beauty.

_Why does he seem so familiar? I'm positive we've never met but then why does my heart beat so fast upon seeing him and why does he smell so…intoxicating?_

"What?" All the night students were taken aback when they heard his voice lead alone the tone

When Aido realized he was talking to him he let go of him and retracted his hand.

"Did you want something or are you just going to stand there gapping all day?" The boy snapped at him doing a 180 this made the night students flinch back a bit since the boy seemed so beautiful and peaceful one moment and then irritated the next.

"I um I uh" Aido started stuttering trying to remember how to speak.

Shiki took a step forward about to introduce himself to the boy but stopped when someone appeared out of nowhere and was standing between Aido and the boy.

Yuki turned her head because felt someone approach, she scowled at what she saw.

"Zero you're late" He just ignored her and looked at the night students with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" He asked them.

Aido glared at him went on his way along with the other night class students.

Jack watched them go with analyzing eyes.

After a good 30 feet Shiki stopped and turned to look at the boy only to find he was staring at him he offered a small wave of the hand and a small smile but the boy just turned away.

Zero looked over at the people standing by the fences and glared at them.

"Go back to your dorms…NOW" Zero barked out at the day students and scared them off as they then went running leaving only Yuki and some other guy who didn't have a school uniform, day or night.

Both Yuki and Jack let out sighs.

"Who are you?" Zero asked and Jack looked up into his eyes.

Yuki then looked over to Zero.

"Ah Zero this is Jack he's a new here"

Zero narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Which class?" He asked not daring to take his eyes on Jack.

"Day Class"

"Day Class?" Jack repeated confused.

"Yes here at Cross academy there are Students who go to class during the Day and Night, the two aren't allowed to socialize with each other"

Jack raised a brow.

"Is the school's population really that big that students have to be split up between the day and night?"

"Not really they are just a part of a higher class then everyone else here" Yuki filled in.

Jack's eyes narrowed ever so slightly it was almost nonexistent.

"I see" He dragged out and they just stood there until Yuki broke the silence.

"Ah where are my manors Jack this is Zero, Zero this is Jack he just transferred here"

"Nice to meet you, thanks for saving me back there" Jack said gratefully with smile.

"It was nothing" Zero replied looking away with slight pink on his cheeks.

Yuki saw looked back and forth between the two before something sparked inside her head.

"Well it's time for the night patrol"

Zero grunted and started walking away.

Yuki had a sly grin form on her face.

"Oh Zero" She called almost in a sing song voice.

He stopped and turned around to look at her.

Yuki ran up to Zero.

"Ah Zero I just remembered I have to meet the head master" She sounded like a mix between whining and giddy.

"So?" Zero's eyes had that 'Why should I care look'.

"Ah well you see since I have to see the head master Jack here will be all alone after hours"

Zero's eyes drifted over to Jack who was fiddling with something on his wrist.

"And since he's new and all he doesn't know his way around the campus he needs someone to walk him back to the Boys dorm and since I have to see the headmaster could you take him back his dorm"

Zero was taken aback by this but huffed out in annoyance and trotted over to Jack with a scowl on his face.

Yuki cheered inside her head and quickly disappeared from sight to make her nightly sweep of the school grounds.

Zero, once right besides Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

Jack stopped tinkering with his wrist Wu detector and looked up and over to see Zero. Jack had learned over the years, after having been visited countless times by Chase unexpectedly, not to freak out over every little thing like being snuck up on. But upon Chases unexpected visits he'd also picked up the ability to sense another person's presence.

"It's after hours" Zero stated with a blank face.

"Okay" Jack responded simply with an equally blank face.

A few seconds passed with neither one of them saying anything and they stared at each other doing nothing.

Zero quickly became more frustrated and ticked off with each passing second.

"You have to go back to your dorm room after hours" Zero grounded out trying to get a hold of his anger.

"Okay then" stood there and looked as if he waiting for something.

Zero now had a huge vein pulsing on his forehead.

"You have to go back to your room now" Zero said angrily but with the same volume of voice.

"Yeah I know and you're supposed to take me back to my room since I really don't know this area really well and because your little girlfriend said so" Jack fired back with a 'bitch please' expression.

'_Girlfriend_' Zero thought blankly.

Zero went limp at that and almost fell over but stepped back for support before he came back to reality.

"She's not my girlfriend" Zero fired back with his eyes narrowed a bit in frustration and anger

Then a though hit Jack.

"Owe you must be one of the night class students"

Zero lost it he shoved Jack against a nearby tree his hands firm on Jacks shoulder as he held him against the tree bark.

Jack was taken aback by this as his eyes widened.

Zero's eyes wear hidden by his bangs as they cast a shadow over them.

"I am not one of those Night class students and I am nothing like those night class students don't you ever compare me to them ever again!" Zero said in a quite yet fierce angry voice.

Zero then let go of Jack and turned around his back to him now.

Jack slowly he slid down to his knees he was a taken aback by this before shaking it off and looking right up at Zero.

"Wow didn't peg you to be a homophobe" Jack said clutching at his left shoulder.

Zero was taken aback, for the second time that Night, turned around with a bewildered look on his face as he stared down at Jack.

"What!"

"Yeah homophobic it means you hate gay people" Jack specified.

"I know what it means, why do you think I'm homophobic?"

"Well you just so viscously stated that your nothing like the night class and Yuki said that a lot of the Night class guys are gay"

Zero now felt cold at misinterpreting the situation silently cursing Yuki and her fan-girl side.

"Ah Yuki mislead you I am not a night class student but I don't really have a love life but I do prefer men over women" Zero said offering a hand to help Jack up which he gladly took.

"Oh so you are gay, but aren't a night student, but hate them for some reason" Jack summed up.

"I don't like labels" Zero turned his head looking away while saying this.

"Yeah neither do I"

They then started walking back to the boy's dorm. While they were walking jack kept rubbing his shoulder.

Zero glanced over at jack out of the corner of his eye.

"Did I hurt you?"

Not looking up from his shoulder Jack replied.

"Ah no, when you pushed me up against the tree you just pressed against a bruise"

Zero looked down at where Jack was rubbing his shoulder.

_Why does he have bruises he doesn't seem like the type to get into fights?_ Zero thought as he observed jack.

They were both silent for the rest of the walk back to the dorms.

Once at the dorms he tried to leave Jack but felt the need to make sure he got to his room.

They made their way up three flights of stairs before they started walking down to the end of the hall.

Jack now at the end of the hall took out his key and much to Zero's relief opened the door on the left.

Once inside Jack turned around about to close the door bet he held onto it when he saw Zero staring intently at him.

"If you need anything my room is right across the hall" Aero stated in his normal distant but caring voice.

"Um yeah okay I'll let you know if I have any problems or questions" Jack replied.

They both just stood there awkwardly.

"One gay baby" Jack said all of a sudden.

Zero tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

"For every awkward silence a gay baby is born"

Silence

"Two gay babies" Jack said and laughed quietly a little unsure if he should be laughing.

What happened next shocked Jack heck it even shocked Zero himself.

Zero let out a hearty laugh and Jack soon joined him.

When they calmed down Zero smiled actually smiled at Jack and looked at him with warm eyes.

Jack felt his cheeks flush under his gaze and looked down and shifted his feet.

"Well have a good time patrolling the grounds Zero" Jack said not looking up and closed his door.

Zero stood there for a few seconds before snapping out of his dazed state and went to do his said patrol.

_When was the last time I laughed like that? Hell when was the last time I laughed? What is it about him that brings out this side of me?_

Zero pondered this thought as he walked around looking up at the stars in the sky.

* * *

**Hey tell me if you liked this so i can decide whether or not to continue this story**


End file.
